


The three amigos

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yep.
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123088
Kudos: 2





	The three amigos

Our tale begins in Gregory and Vincent Goyle's house, their best friend Draco is visiting.

Draco asked, "How's Josh getting on at Hogwarts?"

Vincent told him, "Alright, but you'll never believe what house he's in."

Draco shrugged. "Hufflepuff?"

Gregory laughed. "Nope, Gryffindor."

Draco smirked. "Really?"

Vincent nodded. "Yep."

Draco said, "Well, he is pretty brave considering he enjoyed that game you used to play with him when he was younger, Greg."

Gregory muttered, "Don't bring that damn levitating onto the roof game back up, it's a touchy subject."

Vincent sighed. "It wasn't a safe game though, was it?"

Draco changed the subject, "My Scorpius is a Slytherin of course."

Gregory replied, "No surprises there, he's your spitting image."

Draco frowned. "I just hope he doesn't follow in my footsteps."

Vincent reassured him, "He may look like you, but your kid won't make the same mistakes you did, Draco."

Draco smiled. "I hope so, but anyway thanks for the catch up."

Gregory inquired, "Same time next week?"

Draco nodded. "See you both then."


End file.
